


Rabaata ( an inexplicable connection to another soul)

by crazycrystal10



Series: Arranged Marriage verse [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Oliver and Felicity meet for the first time.2 of Arranged marriage verse .AU .





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like you guys to read this and leave comments. Please I need feedback. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this !

You are the Maggie to my masala,  
You are the charger to my phone,  
You are the ink to my pen,  
You are eraser to my pencil,  
You are the beat to my heart,  
You are the forever to my always.

I know that this attempt at poetry is really bad but you said that you love it when in books the guy does something creative for his girl. Well,baby this me doing something for my girl.  
I love you.

 

*

Felicity loved her work. As far back as she could remember she had always been interested in computers and technology. So,it wasn't really a surprise when she eventually opened her own company, Smoak Technologies. She loved every aspect of her job,from working with computers to being the CEO. But even a genius like her sometimes got tired of all the work and today all she wanted when she got back to her apartment was to shower,eat and fall asleep.   
Just as she entered her apartment,her phone rang. It was her mother calling her for what was probably the 100th time that day to remind her that she had to meet *Oliver Queen* tonight. When she had agreed to let her mom find the "perfect guy" for her,she had thought it would probably take her some months but well here she was 2 weeks after giving her mother the green signal . She ignored her mother's call because she really didn't want her to make her all the more nervous. Already she was having trouble coming to grips with the fact she was going to meet The Oliver Queen and she was supposed to have some sort of conversation with him . Felicity maybe the confident,outspoken and bold CEO of the most influential tech firm but in personal life she was the exact opposite.

*   
Oliver nervously fidgeted with his cuff links and once again checked the time on his watch . Ms.Smoak wasn't late,he was early. He had been so nervous about somehow messing this up that he had arrived 15 minutes before the set time. Today was the day or rather the night that he was going to meet her. *Felicity Smoak*. He was so very curious about her . Even though they ran in the same social circles he had never met her before . All he knew about her was what his mother told him and what he knew about her as the CEO of Smoak Technologies. It was almost time,she would be here any minute . Just as he finished this thought a tiny blonde woman dressed in a knee length red dress entered the restaurant and she took his breath away. The maitre'd lead her to his table. When she was close enough Oliver stood up to greet her.  
Extending his hand forward he said "Hi,I'm Oliver Queen." Placing her hand in his she replied "Felicity Smoak and I know who you are Mr.Queen, not that I know you ..just that I know you. I know it all sounds same but it really isn't . " Almost instinctively he squeezed her hand slightly and she took a deep breath and composed herself.   
He pulled back her chair and then made sure she was seated properly .

*

Once he settled back into his chair it was sort of awkward because Felicity didn't know how to start a conversation with him . And his eyes were so blue ! She could stare at them all day. Felicity may be a shy person but even worse than that was the fact that she couldn't ignore awkward pauses. She just had to open her mouth and just babble. And this silence was stretching between them and she just knew even before opening her mouth that it was going to get even more awkward because well aparaently she was going to speak .   
"So...you are the guy that my mother thinks is perfect for me ? My mother is really not a good judge of character if you ask me. Not that I'm saying that you have a bad character ! It's just she tends to be a little superficial and I'm going to stop talking now coz this getting more awkward."   
Closing her eyes Felicity took a deep breath to calm herself and opening her eyes she slowly took a peek at Oliver . Generally,people tended to look at her as if she was crazy after her babbling but Oliver ...Oliver Queen was looking at her with tiny smile on his face. It seemed as if even his eyes were smiling. As he continued to stare her with those smiling eyes,she felt her cheeks growing warm. Thankfully she was saved from making any more small talk by the arrival of waiter .

*

Oliver had his breath knocked out when had first seen her . She was a vision. She was simply ethereal. But then she started talking ...it was more of babbling really but it was so adorable. She was adorable and cute. Two words he had never thought that he would ever use to describe a woman. Then she had looked at him with a slightly apprehensive look and when he had just continued staring at her ...she had blushed. He had dated a lot of women in past but she was the first one who was just refreshing. After her initial babble,they ordered their food and the conversation had simply flowed between them . Sure there were some awkward pauses and her cheeks had mostly remained red but as time passed they grew comfortable with each other. Being with her and just simply talking about everything and anything was an amazing feeling. After the date,they had exchanged numbers and he had kissed her good bye on the cheek.

Now..hours after the date he was still thinking about her and smiling . Felicity Smoak, he couldn't wait to unravel the mystery she is.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ?  
> Tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr. @crazycrystal10


End file.
